Megan Gwynn (Earth-616)
| Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = X-Men; formerly New X-Men, 198, Paragons, Xavier Institute student body | Relatives = Mrs. Gwynn (mother); Jason Wyngarde (Earth-616) (father, deceased); unnamed grandparents; Regan & Martinique (half-sisters)X-Men: Pixie Strikes Back! #2 | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; formerly Graymalkin Industries, San Francisco, California; Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Abergylid, Wales | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 130 lbs | Eyes = Pink | Hair = Pink | Hair2 = (with black streaks) | UnusualFeatures = Black eyeballs. Pointed Ears. Rainbow-colored wings. | CharRef = Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z Update #2 | Citizenship = Welsh | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = Xavier's School for the Gifted | Origin = Pixie is a half-Mutant/half-fairy whose powers manifested at puberty. | PlaceOfBirth = Abergylid, Wales | Creators = Nunzio DeFilippis; Christina Weir; Michael Ryan | First = New X-Men Vol 2 #5 | HistoryText = Early Years Megan Gwynn was a Welsh teenager who's powers manifested in a near-miss road accident involving her bicycle and another car. She could manifest rainbow-colored butterfly wings allowing her to fly with great maneuverability. After enrolling at the Xavier Institute, Gwynn was assigned to the Paragons training squad under the tutelage of former New Mutant, Wolfsbane. When it was discovered that Sinclair had been in a romantic relationship with a student, Elixir, she left the school, and was replaced by her former teammate, Magma. Gwynn proved herself to be an amiable and cheerful student, and she fit in well with her squad. Following M-Day, almost all of the Institue's students were depowered, leading to the dissolution of the school's training squads. Gwynn was one of only twenty-seven students, along with her fellow former Paragons, Trance, Wolf Cub, and Match, to have retained their mutant abilities. Forty-two of Gwynn's former classmates were killed when a bus carrying several depowered students was ambushed. Among the confirmed deaths was Gwynn's fellow Paragon DJ. Limbo Pixie, along with Anole, Loa, Wolf Cub, Gentle, Rockslide, and Match, were told a frightening "ghost story" by their fellow student, Blindfold, one night at the school. Pixie, frightened by the story, told Blindfold that she didn't like her anymore. Blindfold apologized to her and told her, "I'm sorry for your loss". It soon turned out that this tale wasn't a story at all, but rather a vision of things past and of things to come. The group was soon sucked down into the realm of Limbo, where they were immediately attacked by a mob of demons. Pixie stayed by Blindfold's side during the fight, and Blindfold cautioned Pixie and the others that Gwynn must not "fall into darkness". She used her powers for the first time, incapacitating several demons with her "pixie dust", causing them to suffer psychadelic hallucinations. After Magik saved the small group, she asked N'Astirh to bring Megan to her. Despite her friends' trying to stop her, Megan gave into Magik's request for a soul to create a Soulsword which actually resembled a Soulknife. Illyana then explained that the knife was actually a portion of Pixie's own soul and that black magic now filled the hole left behind in the knife's creation, leaving Pixie to no longer be an innocent personality as well as changing a great portion of her hair black instead of the previous pink. Pixie was taught a teleportation spell by Illyana. She teleported her and her friends to Belasco to stop him from torturing the rest of the team. She was then told that in order to save her friends she must use her knife to stab Belasco. Initially hesitant, Pixie followed through with her orders and lost more of her innocence by killing the villain. After defeating Belasco and escaping from Limbo, Pixie was officially made a member of the New X-Men. Pixie was sitting in the medical lab along with Dust and Nezhno where she revealed that when she was of age, Dr. Strange would tutor her in magic. She also questioned Sooraya about her religion and gushed over how Nehzno protected her in Limbo. Later she participated in a training session with Wolverine where she made him see unicorns. She was also questioned by Mercury about her age and Hellion assumed she was the youngest because she was the most immature. Pixie, along with the other New X-Men took part in a battle against the Acolytes when they attacked the mansion seeking the Destiny Diaries. Blindfold later stated that Pixie would soon be injured. Messiah Complex When the first new mutant since M-Day appeared, Pixie joined X-23, Hellion, Anole, Surge, Armor and Rockslide in attacking the Washington, D.C. base of the Purifiers by teleporting them there. They were opposed by Lady Deathstrike and the Reavers. When Julian was injured and the Reavers were about to attack, Pixie panicked and couldn't teleport the team out until Rictor, who had infiltrated the Purifiers as a spy, told her to concentrate or else they would all die. Pixie did so, but blindly teleported the team, scattering them between Washington, D.C. and the Xavier Institute. Injured, she mentally called out to Emma Frost, breaking Emma's concentration on the fight between a group of X-Men and the Marauders. Later, back at the mansion, she was with several other students and Beast when Predator X attacked several students outside, then changed tactics to go after the weaker wounded students in the infirmary. Pixie, realizing that X-23 had killed this type of creature before, attempted to teleport Predator X to X-23's location, but mistakenly took the majority of the students and Beast along with her and the creature, dropping them in the middle of the X-Men's fight with the Marauders on Muir Island. During the fight, Pixie was brutally beaten by the Malice-possessed Omega Sentinel, who taunted Pixie until Megan unexpectedly stabbed her foe with her Soul-dagger, exorcising Malice from Omega Sentinel's body. She was later consoled by Mercury after Professor X was shot and mortally wounded. When the X-men established in San Francisco, Pixie joined the team and as the Skrull Invasion began. Pixie joined in the fight to defend the city, being assigned her own team to battle the Skrulls. Manifest Destiny When the X-Men settle in San Francisco, Pixie is beaten up by racist Hellfire thugs, who are secretly being controlled by Empath and Madelyne Pryor. Determined not to let them get the best of her, she heals up and stabs Empath, who had been giving the X-men quite a hard a time, in the head with her souldagger. X-Infernus After a mishap with her soul dagger while training with Nightcrawler, Pixie draws the Soulsword from his chest. Sensing the swords presence from Limbo, Magik teleports to the X-Men's base to retrieve her sword. Pixie fights Magik, demanding the missing piece of her soul back, but Magik is victorious and teleports back to Limbo with her soulsword. The X-Men assemble a team and teleport to Limbo using Pixie's magic, but are beset by demons. At Belasco's castle, Magik is defeated and captured by Belasco's daughter, Witchfire, who is planning to take over Limbo by using the bloodstones, made long ago from Magik's soul, to summon the Elder Gods. Witchfire combines her three bloodstones with the one Magik made from Pixie's soul, which summons Pixie to her side. Witchfire declares Pixie to be her apprentice and starts the process to make the fifth and final bloodstone from Pixie's soul. Pixie takes on a demonic appearance, but is interrupted by Nightcrawler and the X-Men who have teleported in. Witchfire uses her magic to take control of Colossus and Wolverine and turns them on the remaining mutants. Nightcrawler uses Pixie's soul dagger to stab Magik and thus draw out her soulsword, but Witchfire completes her spell and creates the final bloodstone. Nightcrawler turns his weapons on the ensorcelled friends and frees them from Witchfire's control. He cuts off her hand as she is drawing the bloodstone from Pixie, but Witchfire blasts him and forms a new hand and summons the Elder Gods. Magik, wearing the immune-to-magic Mercury as armor attacks Witchfire while the rest of the X-Men attack the Elder Gods. After defeating Witchfire, Magik and Pixie combine their soul weapons to remove the latest bloodstone from the Witchfire's amulet, reversing her spell and banishing the Elder Gods. Witchfire escapes with the bloodstone amulet, which still contains the three created from Magik's soul and the one Magik created from Pixie's. Pixie turns her soul dagger on Magik, only to discover her dagger has been enhanced by the fifth bloodstone. Second Coming: Hellbound During the Second Coming event, the demons N'Astirh and S'ym cut a deal with Bastion's forces and provided them with a "weaponized ritual" that sent Magik back to Limbo. When the X-Men teleport in a team to rescue her, S'ym and N'Astirh approach Pixie to make another deal: if Pixie will kill Magik, and take her soulsword to N'Astirh, he will return the missing piece of Pixie's soul and free her from Limbo's darkness forever. | Powers = Wings: Formerly-rainbow-colored butterfly wings allow her to fly with great maneuverability. Since losing a piece of her soul, her wings have taken on a decayed, blackened appearance Pixie Dust: ability to produce a glitter-like substance that when coming into contact with living creatures causes hallucinations. Summon Souldagger Teleportation | Abilities = Learned a teleportation spell ("Sihal novarum chinoth!") from Magik. She is able to learn more spells, but this hasn't been looked upon as of recent. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Megan wears a helmet in case that she falls or crashes. | Transportation = Flight via wings. Magical teleportation. | Weapons = A Souldagger, made of a piece of her soul now a soulsword. | Notes = * During the New X-Men's abduction by Belasco into, a piece of Pixie's soul was taken by Magik and turned into a Souldagger (a smaller version of the Soulsword). As a result, she occasionally has issues controlling what she says, and has taken on a darker look, with her hair turning black and her wings appearing decayed and blackened. She also now has a bit of magical aptitude. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:198 Mutants Category:Flight Category:New X-Men members Category:Magicians Category:Summoning Category:Teleporters Category:X-Men members Category:Wyngarde Family Category:Paragons Category:Sorcerer Supreme Candidate Category:Utopians Category:Illusionists Category:Black Hair Category:Hybrids Category:Black Eyeballs Category:Fairies Category:Mutants Category:Hybrids